<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вампир и крыса by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926116">Вампир и крыса</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M Elements, Gen, Rats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я ненавижу крыс, — хмуро сказал Дракула и не соврал.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вампир и крыса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я ненавижу крыс, — хмуро сказал Дракула и не соврал.<br/>	      Крыс он действительно ненавидел. Брр, такие мелкие, красноглазые, с длинными голыми хвостами и холодными лапками… Вампир чувствовал отвращение всякий раз, когда видел этих животных.<br/>	      Эсмеральда тоже была крысой. Причём не только в прямом смысле этого слова. Являясь питомицей повара Квазимодо, она получала безграничный доступ ко всем помещениям замка. Передвигаясь легко и бесшумно, она становилась главной добытчицей сплетен, слухов и новостей.<br/>	      Ох, как граф её за это ненавидел!..<br/>	      Но в конце концов, с каждым можно договориться…</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>	      Джонатан находился в недоумении. Вот уже которую ночь Дракула появлялся словно из ниоткуда именно тогда, когда они с Мэйвис уже собирались уединяться, и постоянно находил для них какое-нибудь дело. Каждую ночь!<br/>	      Юноша искренне не понимал, как такое может быть. Неужели граф следит за ними?<br/>	      А граф не следил. Просто кто-то слишком ответственно подошёл к делу, за которое каждый день награждают большим куском швейцарского сыра…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>